Nothing else Matters
by Libbylion
Summary: Castiel meets Dean after a week apart and learns how to dance.


Dean/ Castiel

Title – Nothing else matters

It had been a long few days. Sam and Dean had been working a case that took much longer than originally intended. It was supposed to be a get in, get out situation, but that never really happen for the Winchesters. It took them two days but they were now at Bobby's taking in a much needed break. There were no cases they had to solve; everything seemed rather quiet since they had gotten back. This gave both brothers opportunity to do things that they normally didn't have time to do. Sam was in Bobby's study reading, as if he didn't do that enough and Dean having gotten bored of watching his brother read had left.

He made his way to his baby and pulled her into the garage; he had the hood open and was working on the engine giving her a needed tune up. He had the radio on listening to a classic rock station. He was singing along to 'Stairway to heaven" by Led Zeppelin as it played on the radio focusing on his work, when he heard the familiar deep husky voice coming from behind him. "Hello, Dean." A little shocked at the sudden arrival of the man the hunter jumped hitting his head off the hood. "Shit." He turned to face the angel rubbing the back of his head easing the pain. Green eyes caught blue once he fully turned around leaning against the Impala's front grill. "I apologize Dean, I did not intend for you to injure yourself." The angel spoke softly as he walked forward moving into the hunter's personal space bringing two fingers to his forehead easing away the pain. Dean lowered his hand from his head thankful for the relief of pain. He leaned forward closing the small distance between their faces to kiss his angel's lips softly. "You got to stop sneaking up on me Cas." He smiled reassuring the angel that he was forgiven.

Castiel gave his hunter the small smile that was only reserved for him. "I'm afraid I can't make that promise Dean, I do enjoy it when you jump." Dean laughed whipping some grease from his hand on to the angel's nose. "Well then that's what you get for it." He pushed the other man away from him to grab a rag off the nearby table cleaning his hands off. "You've been spending too much time with Gabriel lately." Dean stated plainly as he tossed the rag onto work bench leaning back against it. Cas gave the hunter a confused look head tilted slightly to the side. "I do not understand, what does me spending time with Gabriel have to do with this?" The eldest Winchester shook his head, smiling only a little. "It means that you never used to play jokes, like scaring your boyfriend because you find it funny." The hunter made his way closer to the angel standing in front of him pressing their foreheads together. "It's nice to see you having fun though." It was a change the angel was usually quite serious, unless they were caught up in the fiery throes of passion.

Dean pulled away from Cas once more to close the hood of the Impala having just finished his work before being startled by his lover. "So is there a reason for this sudden visit? Or you just couldn't bear to stay away from my fine ass any longer?" The trade mark smirk was plastered on his face as he turned back to face the angel. Cas simply rolled his eyes at the hunter. "Yes, I did miss you Dean." They caught each other's eye and shared a long stare just happy to be in each other's company again. It had been a week since they had last spent time alone together; there had been quite a few cases so the brothers had taken separate ones from the angels. They would see each other when they happened to be at Bobby's at the same time getting supplies but other than that they had barley even seen each other. Dean broke the silence as he sat on the hood of his baby. "Is Gabe here too?" Cas finally broke the stare to focus on speaking. "Yes, I imagine he and Sam are together. He too has missed his hunter." Dean smiled he rather enjoyed when Castiel called him 'his hunter'. "I think we should avoid the study then." The man spoke with a chuckle in his voice.

They both went silent again the only noise coming from the radio as 'Nothing else Matters' by Metallica began to play. Castiel had heard the song once or twice before it having been on one of Dean's many cassette tapes. He had rather enjoyed the song the few times before and he began to sway a little to the music not realizing it at all himself, though Dean did. "Cas, are you dancing?" The man watched the angel as he moved. "I was not aware I was dancing, I don't know how to." Dean moved off the hood. "Well I guess I could teach you if you want." The angel watched as Dean moved to him closing the gap between them and nodded slowly. "I would like that very much Dean." The hunter wasn't really sure as to what he was doing, he'd never taught someone to dance before. He certainly wasn't the best dancer on the planet either he already knew there would be toe stepping and stumbling but for Castiel he would do almost anything.

Castiel watched closely as Dean took the angels hand and put it on his shoulder. "So I'm not the greatest at this myself okay, Cas." The hunter spoke softly as his own hand moved to wrap around the angel resting on his lower back. "It's quite alright Dean." The angel was still focused on what Dean was doing as he held their free hands together. "Okay so first you step back with your left foot like this." The hunter moved his foot forward to force Castiel to step back. "Uh.. Then you step to the side with the right." Dean directed again. They both stepped to the side with their right feet. Dean watched their feet recalling the next step. "Then step forward with the left and then bring your right up so their together." Castiel stepped forward as Dean went to step back accidentally stepping on the hunter's foot in the process. "My apologies Dean." The elder Winchester simply chuckled. "Don't worry about it Sweetheart, You're just learning." They fixed their feet after the little misstep finishing so they were in the same position they had started in. "So that's pretty much it. You just kind of repeat the steps through the whole song."

The two continued to repeat the moves both of them stepping on each other's feet once or twice. By the end of the song Dean was laughing, he hadn't had this much fun in quite some time. Castiel was beaming as he stared at Dean. He greatly enjoyed watching his lover being filled with so much joy. "Thank you for teaching me how to dance Dean." Dean was still swaying a little as the next song began. "Anytime Sweetheart." The angel freed his hand from the hunter's grasp and brought it to the man's other shoulder moving himself closer to his beloved as they both swayed. Dean wrapped his arms around the man holding him tight. "They used to dance like this in school." Castiel had pressed their foreheads together. "This is much easier than the other dance, Dean." The angel laughed lightly and Dean just smiled at him it really wasn't often that Castiel let loose.

The hunter moved to kiss the angel's chapped lips as he pushed him back against the hood of the Impala lifting him up to sit on to it. Castiel kissed back as he sat onto the hood though he didn't intend to be there very long bringing to fingers to the eldest Winchesters forehead he took them to one of the many rooms in Bobby's house. Dean heard the soft wing beats as he looked around to see where the angel had taken them. As he looked around he could see that they were in one of the spare bedrooms. A smirk was upon the hunters face. "Empty bedroom Cas, What are you thinking about?" The angel gave him that small smile. "I wish to watch a movie with you my beloved." The smirk fell from the man's face. "Oh, I just thought that, maybe you would want to. Cause it's been awhile." The smile was still upon Castiel's face. "I never said what we would be doing once the film was over Dean. Gabriel and I are going to be around for some time. I'm sure we will have enough time to do exactly what you wish to do."

Dean's smile grew pecking a soft kiss to his lover before he turned from his mate to set up the TV. "What do you want to watch, Sweetheart?" Castiel had turned to pull the covers down from the bed as Dean set everything up for them to watch. The angel turned around and going into the ever present trench coat he pulled out a DVD case and passed it to the hunter. The man smiled as he opened the case and placed the DVD into the player and grabbing the remote. He then walked to small cupboard in the room grabbing a washcloth before walking back over to stand with Castiel beside the bed. Dean took the washcloth and cleaned the grease he had wiped on the angels nose before throwing the cloth away into the hamper. "Batman. Good choice." The angel nodded still smiling. "Sam informed me that it was one of your favourite movies." The hunter smiled softly. "It is one of my favourites." Dean tugged on the lapels of the trench coat the angel was still wearing. "Now take this thing off and get into bed." They both removed their shoes and Castiel removed his trench coat leaving it draped over the chair in the room. They then both climbed into bed and Castiel sat between the hunters legs leaning against his chest. Dean hit the play on his remote and wrapped his arms around the angel as the movie began to play. The hunter looked down at the angel. "I love you, Castiel." The angel leaned his head back to look up at his beloved kissing him softly. "I love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel then focused his eyes back to the TV screen to watch the movie. The hunter stared down at the angel for awhile longer before finally looking up to watch the movie.


End file.
